Minion Bonding chapter 20 (FANMADE)
by Spirit Minion Garrett
Summary: This is for my friend, Pricat... It is a fanmade chapter of one of her stories, Minion Bonding, this is only fanmade... Kevin wakes up to see a starnge creature holding Dave in it's arms... What is this creature? Who is this thing? Why is it holding Dave? Read and


**A/N **

**This a fanmade chapter of Minion Bonding, fanfic written by Pricat. This is... um... chapter 20? Anyways... Kevin and Dave love belongs to Pricat. Despicable Me belongs to Universal Studios. I only own Spirit, Sparky, Sara, and all of my other characters that I own... tee hee! Enjoy! BTW... Since I love the Warriors book series... I made a prophecy and it's like Spirit is a medicine cat_!_**

Kevin woke up to see a white and red wolf, holding Dave in it's arms. "Who are you?" Kevin asked. The wolf looked up. "Kevin, you're awake!" the wolf replied with a smile. "Is this a dream?" he asked. "No, you're not dreaming... My name is Spirit... Dave has told me so much about you..." she explained. Kevin wondered if this was a vision... An illusion... Spirit smiled. " Kevin, let me tell you something... I have lived with Gru for a while... Until you came in... I was curious to ask... How are you tamed when you are something that has..." Spirit was searching for a word that wouldn't offend Kevin, since he is a Purple Minion... "more of a destructive nature..." Kevin smiled and said "Well... I'm different from what you would expect from me..." He explained how and Chopper, his brother was found by the AVL, and how unfortunately they could cure them with the antidote... Then he explained how he met Dave and how they started to like eachother... "Hmm... I see..." Spirit said when he was done explaining everything that has happened to him. "Very interesting... I like your story! I'll a little bit about me..." she started explaining how she was loved by her own family that raised her, until Darkri came in to kill Maxwell Scar Garrett, who is Spirit's grandfather and rule her own she raised in as a young pup. So also explain the long days of abuse she had to go through with her brother, Sparky Minion Garrett, then she explained about how her escape made her day better by being... let's just say "rescued" by Gru... Kevin and Spirit talked for 3 hours at max...

Soon Dave woke up and jumped. "Spirit?! What are you doing here?" Dave panicked. Spirit smiled and replied "I was just talking to Kevin, why? Oh! Let me check you, Kevin..." Spirit checked up with Kevin's heart, temperature, and checked his injuries. "Hmm... Well... You think you can walk, Kevin?" Spirit asked. "I'll try..." Kevin said nervously. He slowly stood up... He felt no pain... Then he started to walk to Dave... "Wow... I thought that antidote would never work..." Spirit said with surprised tone to her voice. "What antidote?" Dave and Kevin asked. "I made an antidote called "The No-Pain" ... I formed it into a pill, so he would sallow it easily..." Spirit said with glee. Kevin, Dave, and Spirit left the hospital, Spirit took them home to keep them safe from danger...

-Spirit was writing a new ingredient to a potion she was making. Until she heard on a knock on the door. "Spirit, it's Kevin!" Kevin called from one side of the door. Spirit smiled and opened the door. "Spirit, meet us at our room at 1:30pm, okay?" Dave said with joy. "Why? Something important?" Spirit asked with curiosity. "Just to tell you something..." Dave said without looking. "Oh okay!" She said with joy. At 1:30pm, she came over, carrying a stone. "Hey Spirit!" Dave said with a smile. Kevin smiled at her with approval to come in in their room. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Spirit asked. Dave looked at Kevin. "You see, we share this room..." Kevin started to explain. Spirit looked around with interest. "Aw, that's nice that you..." Suddenly Spirit felt pain in head. "Spirit! Are you okay?" Dave and Kevin asked. Spirit sat up and looked at her stone and said "I'm fine..." She looks at her stone, then she is her dead sister DJ... DJ died during her birth, her she didn't make it... "DJ? Is that you?" Spirit asked. Dave and Kevin tried to wake her up, no hope... "Spirit, I need to warn you... It's about Dave and Kevin!" Spirit got up and repeated the words: "Your heart and mind is the sound of the wind of a meadow, but warned, for the storm clouds will come near..." then she fell down again and the stone in her pocket and asked "Did you hear what I said?" Dave and Kevin nodded. "What was that?" Kevin asked. "That was a prophecy..." Spirit said. Her eyes clouded with sadness. Dave was so confused, he didn't know what to say. _What is a prophecy?_ Dave asked to himself. Maybe it meant that Kevin is in trouble... "Spirit?" Dave asked. Spirit looked at Dave. "Will help me protect Kevin?" Dave asked. Spirit smiled. "Of course... Anything for my friends..." Spirit said with confidence. Kevin smiled at his new friend. He was happy to meet her in person. She is so nice to them, he wondered about letting her sleep in their room, Spirit was an one of a kind wolf to them...

**Well... That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! This is for Pricat, who is an amazing minion! :) Hope you enjoyed it, Pricat! Please send good ****reviews! :3**


End file.
